Mixed Princess of an Elf: As Told by Rein
by DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone
Summary: We all know the story of Arcissa, the girl who was half Night Elf and half Blood Elf. We know of Rein, the person who helped her get through her journey. What we don't know is what went on in Rein's past. Continued inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

_We all know the story of Arcissa, the girl who was half Night Elf and half Blood Elf. We know of Rein, the person who helped her get through her journey. What we don't know is what went on in Rein's past. Or what his thoughts and feelings were and what he went through to get to the place he was at the end of Mixed Princess of an Elf. _

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what! It's here! Mixed Princess of an Elf: As Told by Rein! *dances* Read to your pleasure and it might be a while before the second chapter is up. The first two chapters of this will be in past tense because he is remembering what led up to the death of Tryande. The rest in present.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, only my toons meationed in this story belong to me.**

* * *

><p>It was like any other day that I met her, except for that day was set up by her mother. Her dying mother who wanted me to find her, and find her I did. I found her, fell for her way too quickly, and then was let down. This is my story of how I helped one of the most unlikely people become ruler. This is how I was let down by love too many times.<p>

* * *

><p>I am five again, watching my beloved brother cough again and again. "Are you all right, Kasal?" I asked.<p>

"Yes, I'm alright Rein," he told me and ruffled my dark green hair.

"Are you sure? Should we keep practicing?"

"Absolutely! You don't want to get out of practice, do you?"

"Not at all." My brother is-was- fifteen. He already grew up but decided to teach me in the ways of fighting. He coughed again and pulled his sword out of its sheath.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, pulling out my own sword and getting ready for his strike. This is how we did it on normal days, this or we sit in the woods and stare at the sky, waiting for the stars to rise above us. This was my haven.

Together we spar a bit, he told me about things that are going on in his life, and I shared my dreams with him. Finally we fell to the ground, breathing hard and sweating. "That was fun," I said.

He lets out another round of coughs. "You sure you don't want me to get Mother?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go inside and rest a bit, it is getting dark."

I stood and followed him into our three bedroom house. It stood on the outskirts of the city, Darnassus. You could see the city, but you could not hear the noise that was not usually there. This is what my family always wanted.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks passed and Kasal's cough got worse. My parents forbid me to enter Kasal's room, they tried to prevent me from catching whatever he has. They were not very good guards because on more than one occasion I have snunk in to see how he was doing.<p>

"Hello, little brother," he croaked out. His once blue skin was now pale and his face has lost most of its usual features, but he stills try to put on a brave face for me. He tried not to show me he is dying. It doesn't work.

I took his weak hand, and asked, "How are you? Are you getting better? Has Mother tried to heal you yet?"

"I am... doing well. As for the getting better part, I am not so sure, and yes, Mother has tried to heal me, but this illness does not seem to be affected."

"You will get better, Kasal!" I told him holding on to his hand harder.

"I hope so, dear Rein, I hope so. But if I don't, I want you to know that before it gets better it must get worse, so no matter what do not turn around and give up. No matter what!" he whispered.

"I will never."

Somewhere in the house, Mother called for me. "I'll be back Kasal, I promise," I whispered before letting go of his hand and running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Days passed and my parents kept the room guarded to where I'm unable to enter. One day when I was staring at the stars my mother walked out. She had been crying and still was. She told me through her tears that Kasal is now dead. I stared at her like she just slapped me across the face. He can't be dead, it's impossible, he was only fifteen.<p>

I rushed through her and fought back the tears as I ran up to his room where he slept. _I just saw him! He can't be dead! _But there he laid, unmoving and eyes closed. I ran to his side, gripped his hand and told him words that made no sense to me.

"You aren't dead!" I screamed through the sobs. "You're not dead!" My father came and tried his best to pull me off Kasal, but I screamed and cried at his body before I finally let him take me to my room.

"Kas is not dead," I whispered as the sobs shook my body. "Kasal Farah Ralm is not dead," I whispered his full name. "He is not dead."

My mother came into my room many times to feed me in my shock, telling me that the funeral is in this many days and that I needed to be ready. "I would never be ready for the death of my brother," I told her. Even though I was just five I had learned a lot from my brother, that is where my fighting and conversational skills came from, and I was proud of that.

"Yes, you are ready, Rein," she'd whisper back to me.

* * *

><p>The day came for the funeral. I was dressed in black clothes that hugged my light blue skin, my eyes were still puffy and red from crying, but no more tears would come. I was all cried out.<p>

The priest read from a book, talking gently and many people were crying. Slowly, my brother's coffin is lowered into the ground. That is the last time I would see him, but his smiling face was still etched into my mind. It would stay there forever more.

* * *

><p>Five years came and went and I sat at a friend of my parents'. They had business to take care of in the city and would not like me to go along. I sat there, staring at the walls of the wooden house. They were all the same, with the same wood carvings of flowers in the wood, the same glowing lights, and the same stained glass. Nothing would ever change in this City of Peace.<p>

I slept in their spare bedroom as my parents never came to get me at the appointed time. They never would. The following morning, someone came pounding into the living room where we had gathered before breakfast. It was early in the morning and I had just awoken, barely able to follow the conversation.

"I'm sorry to Nyer and Calym Ralm have been murdered. Rein Ralm, the son of Nyer and Calym, is to be seen to Darkshore to live with family. He is to leave late afternoon," the warrior told us before leaving.

Sluggishly, the words came to my mind. My parents were murdered, but by who? Anger filled my veins. I had no more family and I wanted to punch something, hard. No one was left in my family and I was truly alone.

* * *

><p>The ship that took me to Darkshore was full of thieves and murders. They all stared at me, but never came close. They must all have known about my parents and their past.<p>

Soon I found myself on the shore of the town. All of it was new and unknown to me, but I would not spend endless hours exploring this place, because I would spend endless hours practicing.

A guard put his hand on my shoulder and lead me to the house where I would live with a family that would not love me. A family who would not care if I disappeared for countless hours. A family who was not like my own.

But there was a girl, a girl who I found sitting by the sea one day. Her name was Ava, she told me, sweet and almost silent. I told her mine, and we carried a conversation for some time.

I had forgotten about my practicing because almost everyday I would find her sitting by the sea, staring at nothing. Years passed and I had fallen for her, but I could not tell her. We were nearing sixteen, the age when I would finally become a warrior like my father.

One day, not too far from her birthday, I asked, "Ava, why do you stare at the sea?"

It took the green skinned night elf a moment to reply. "The sea holds my past. The sea is where my father lies. Someday, I would like to be free and be taken over the sea and to Darnassus. Someday, I wish I could fly."

That is all she said before standing and telling me her good-byes. That is when I realized I would never see her again. My feelings would disappear in the wind and I would lose her forever.

Before I was able to stand and catch up to her, someone called from the house. I gave the girl one last look as she walked into her home and turned. She was out of my reach and that was that.

I would never share with her the glowing water in another territory that I visited some time back. I would never share with her the magic that she loved so much. I would never see the girl named Ava again, except for in my dreams.

She was gone, and I had to deal with that. I would have to live with that thought forever until I died and met her again. I would be okay with that lie that I was over her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super sorry for all the delays, but I've been busy, and grounded. I get grounded a lot. But I'm working superduper hard on this now, I hope. I noticed parts in the last chapter where I switched from past to present tense and I don't feel like going back and changing them...**

**Also next chapter is going to be in present tense, as I didn't want to write their journey in present. Yeah, go head and call me lazy.**

* * *

><p>I was never truly ready for my training, but I did. Day in and day out, I trained in Darnassus. Sword against sword, fist against fist, bows flying. I rarely rested because I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps like he wanted. Like I wantec.<p>

I read from time to time, about far off places and the cities, like Stormwind. I would someday be at those places, and I would sightsee. I always liked visiting places that I have never been to.

When I graduted, I was asked by Lady Tyrande herself to do errands and other things for her. I accpeted, not like I had a choice to deny it. She told me bits of her story, about a man, a child she hoped to have, but all of that seemed... fake.

Then she fell ill, just like Kasal. She was drifting in and out of wellness, no healer could save her if they tried. And then she told us her tale.

* * *

><p>I was walking around Darnassus aimlessly, I had no sense of direction, nor did I want any. I sometimes did that, walked around without a purpose, thinking about Kasal and my family. And her, the girl I left, Ava. I wasn't thinking of where I was headed, nor did I care where I ended up. Not many people were out at that time of night, or was it day.<p>

"What would happen to me if I saw her again?" I would ask myself, not hoping for an answer, and never receiving one. I would be some hopeless romantic who fell for someone too far away from him and be mumbling to her about how much I cared about her.

And none of that was helping Lady Tyrande, who was not getting any better, in fact she was getting worse by the day, and the healers said she had a month or two at the least left.

On one of my walks, a Night Elf stopped in front of me, his face beaded with sweat. "Rein, Lady Tyrande-" his voice cracked, "-Lady Tyrande needs to see you. Now."

Before I could reply, the messenger ran off and before I knew it, I was racing against the wind to get to the Temple of the Moon where Lady Tyrande insisted she stay. Her last wish was to die with Elune, and hold her daughter's face. But the last wish was the hardest, as we had no idea where she was, or how to pull her away from her guardians.

I stumbled up the ramp that lead to her cot, hitting the railings and nearly falling off into the grassy land underneath me. You could hear the water falling into the basin below us, but I wasn't paying attention to that, I was staring at the sickly woman in front of me.

She had prompted herself up so that she was staring at her council. Her pure white dress rustled against her pale purplish-red skin and her eyes were sunken in with worry. Vaguely, I wondered how she was dealing with her dying.

"Now that everyone is with us, I believe I should begin," Lady Tyrande whispered. Dori'thur, Tyrande's spirit animal, let out a chirp and flew off around the temple, searching for something to snack on probably. Even its bright blue skin was paling.

"I would say it was about seventeen years ago that it happened, me leaving Darnassus and heading off to Eversong Woods. I won't go into the details that brought me there, but it was...difficult. I met a nice man, about twenty or so years of age. He was handsome in the lines of Blood Elf men, nice long auburn hair and green eyes." She had a far off look on her face.

"Belir," she whispered his name so softly I don't think she meant for us to hear it. "I fell in love with him at first sight. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist. I went too far once, I knew it, I should have left him before we got that far." Tyrande shook her head to herself, causing her green hair to fall back into her eyes. She didn't push it away from her eyes, but kept talking;

"I had a girl. A girl that looked like her father. I visited her many times, secretly. I sang to her. I was healthier whenever I was near her. I _loved _her, but I couldn't bare it if I brought her into this life. But now I must."

I spoke up, "What is her name? Where do we find her?"

She smiled and then replied, "Arcissa. Find her in Eversong Woods. Take some warriors and bring her back."

I left to round up a crew of over a hundred Night Elf warriors and healers while Lady Tyrande kept whispering 'Arcissa' and 'Belir' over and over again, as if those two words had the power to bring them back and heal her.

We all rode on Saber Cats to Eversong Woods as fast as we could, but it took over three weeks to reach Eversong Woods. When we did arrive, our Saber Cats were tired, but a group of four other Night Elves came with me to get Arcissa- a seer, two hunters, and a healer.

We burnt down Fairbreeze Village, in search for her. Honestly, the whole burning down the village was _not _my idea. It was the healer's, why he would want to burn down the village was a mystery.

Once Arcissa and her friends fleed from the scene I shot one of the people with her. A hunter, about sixteen, with brown hair and the same green eyes as her. Arcissa's mentor grabbed the arrow before it reached his face and stared straight at me, a grin playing on his face.

A portal opened and the four were shoved into it. I could see a part of Silvermoon City inside the mage's portal and knew instantly how and when to get her.


End file.
